encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Etheria: The Fifth Kingdom of Encantadia
Etheria is a Filipino fantasy television series produced and aired by GMA Network. The full title of the series is Etheria: Ang Ikalimang Kaharian ng Encantadia (Etheria: The Fifth Kingdom of Encantadia), referring to Encantadia, its highly successful predecessor. Etheria ran for 50 episodes from December 12, 2005 to February 17, 2006 and then gave way to the franchise's next incarnation, Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, which aired on February 20 of the same year. The sequel to the hit 2005 fantaserye Encantadia follows the Sang’gres travelling back in time to the once glorious kingdom of Etheria, where a powerful weapon known as the ‘Ginintuang Orasan’ is hidden, to stop the curse of the evil Etherian queen, Avria, and save the last Sang'gre in the blood of Memen and Mine-a, Cassandra. The Ginintuang Orasan and Cassandra is crucial to the plan of the evil queen in bringing back her kingdom to power in the present time. The four Sang’gres must race against time to defeat Avria, save Encantadia, and get Cassandra back. Being a prequel to Encantadia, the story takes place before the events of the original series, although it is technically a continuation of the story of the Encantadia series, since the plot of Etheria starts with the four elemental Sang'gres (Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya) and Ybrahim going back in time when Etheria was in its full glory. Plot The Kingdom of Etheria The Etherian Empire was the oldest and once the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. It held dominion over Adamya, Sapiro, Hathoria, and, in its infancy, the kingdom of Lireo. Animus, a Heran (Etherian noble) from Hera Sensa, was responsible for the deaths of Memen and Ornia, the parents of Cassiopea. Their deaths set a chain reaction that triggered the first Great Encantadian War. This lead to a rebellion that, through the intervention of Emre's single elemental jewel, destroyed the once great empire. The defeat, however, would not be permanent, as Avria's dying curse would lead to the rebirth and vengeance of Etheria once Cassandra, the last member of Memen and Ornia's bloodline was born. Due to Avria's curse, Etheria's borders became sealed with magic while the only door that could be opened to enter Etheria, became a portal to the past. The 4 Elemental goddesses must now gain blessing to time travel by obtaining the key to this portal and time travel to ancient encantadia to destroy the Golden Hourglass, the source of power and life for Etheria, before Etheria's defeat so Avria will have no power to put a curse on Encantadia anymore. Origins and relation to the Deities The world of Encantadia was created when the three major bathalas/bathalumans (deities) Emre, his brother Arde, and a female, Ether; were cast out of the heavens (not to be mistaken for the "heaven" of Judeo-Christian canon) for remaining neutral during the first war of good and evil. They arrived in a strange, uninhabited land and claimed it for themselves. The three decided to name the land "Encantadia." Working together, the three deities transformed the barren land into a paradise and populating it with their creatures. Relations between the three deities of Encantadia were genial at first, until Ether and Arde broke the cardinal rule: never fall in love. Emre cursed them by turning Ether into a giant snake and banishing Arde to forever safeguard the boundaries between the world of the living and Devas, the world of the departed, as a dragon. Because of her horrific and feral form, most of the citizens of Encantadia grew to fear Ether and shunned her. Others, in awe and fear of her new power, came to worship the bathaluman, who in turn granted them power and protection. They would later form the kingdom of Etheria and become its first citizens. The Four Herans The Four Herans were noble warriors of the Etherian kingdom. When Etheria was destroyed, the goddess of that kingdom, Ether, flew around her kingdom to find the spirits of the Four Herans. She kept them in a crystal ball and brought them to the future, where their spirits were freed. Their mission is to steal the powerful jewels from the sang'gres of Lireo so Etheria may once again rise back in glory. See: Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas Cast * Diana Zubiri as Reyna Danaya * Iza Calzado as Sang'gre Amihan * Sunshine Dizon as Sang'gre Pirena * Karylle as Reyna Alena * Dingdong Dantes as Haring Ybrahim/Ybarro * Jopay Paguia as Hera Juvila * Francine Prieto as Reyna/Hera Avria * Alessandra de Rossi as Hera Andora * Pauleen Luna as Hera Odessa * Dennis Trillo as young Raquim * Nadine Samonte as young Mine-a/Hera Mine-a/Queshya * Alfred Vargas as Amarro * Empress Schuck as young Cassiopea * Ping Medina as young Hagorn * Sid Lucero as young Asval * Aiza Marquez as young Gurna * Mike "Pekto" Nacua as Banak * Rainier Castillo as Nakba * Ella Guevara as Cassandra * BJ Forbes as young Aquil * Paolo Paraiso as Hera Animus * Tirso Cruz III as Hera Barkus * Daniel Fernando as Hera Cilatus * Gary Estrada as Meno * Justin Cuyugan as Arkrey * Noni Buencamino as Bartimus * Michael Flores as Arvak * Tonton Gutierrez as Hera Memen * Glydel Mercado as Ornia * Cindy Kurleto as Cassiopea * Chinggoy Alonzo as Evades * Raymond Bagatsing as Emre * Angel Aquino as Ether * Simon Ibarra as Arde * Rachel Lobangco as As'nan * Maricel Morales as Ora * Arthur Solinap as Muros * Benjie Paras as Wahid * Noel Urbano as the voice of Imaw/Aegen * Ryan Eigenmann as Marvus * Neil Ryan Sese as Viktu * Frank Garcia as Xenos * K. C. Montero as Eldrin Reception Encantadia, the show that preceded Etheria was the number one and highest rated (40% above daily) show in the Philippines during its run. Encantadia was only beaten several times by any show from June to December 2005. The only time Encantadia rated lower compared to another show was with Darna in June 2005 and with ABS-CBN's fantaserye Kampanerang Kuba for several days. Encantadia has topped since that span of time. Etheria had beaten its rival shows in its early weeks but has failed to maintain the 35%-45% ratings of Encantadia before. Its ratings dramatically decreased and has failed to consistently top in its time slot and almost went below 20's, unlike its predecessor, Encantadia. It is said that Encantadia soared high on Philippine Television because it had captivated the hearts of young audiences particularly the children. Etheria wasn't able to maintain the ratings of Encantadia because of the complicated storyline since it involved time travel and that fans are expecting it to be a "pure" prequel. Furthermore, there are several new characters introduced which added confusion to the audience. Yet, Etheria is still significant because it cleared some questions and doubts raised on its Book 1, hence, became a milestone in the history of Philippine Television. The highest rating of Etheria was its pilot episode, with 38.6%, the lowest was 22.9% and the overall ratings of 30.1%. Trivia *The end credits of Etheria was the only one different, with the characters showing up one by one with a black background, while both Encantadia and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas’s end credits was the main entrance of the castle of Lireo. Gallery _k5.jpg _k7.jpg Category:Encantadia Category:Television series